


Funny How Life Is

by waitforme



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitforme/pseuds/waitforme
Summary: Over the course of filming Bohemian Rhapsody, Rami becomes close with Freddie. They have more in common than he first realized. He eventually ends up asking Freddie for advice on how to confess his feelings to Joe.





	Funny How Life Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an alternate version of It's A Hard Life where Freddie lives and gives Rami advice. No one asked for it but it wouldn't leave my mind so I had to write it.

Over the course of filming Bohemian Rhapsody, Rami becomes close with the entire cast but also with all the members of Queen. He thinks it’s lucky that all four of them are around and so willing to spend time with the entire cast. 

Rami has become especially close with Freddie. It’s only natural, really, since he’s playing him in the biopic. They’ve all been lucky that they get on so well with their counterparts. It seems like fate.

But Rami feels like he and Freddie have a special connection. They both stand out, they’re both children of immigrants, they’ve both struggled with their sexuality. Rami’s talked with Freddie about it a few times, and it’s helped him so much. Freddie’s experienced what he has, has years of juggling fame while trying to find his identity. He’s given Rami so much advice that Rami really wishes he had heard years ago.

But he hasn’t been able to talk too in-depth about his sexuality. Freddie guessed it immediately upon meeting him. Just said a quick “Oh, I know you’re gay, darling,” before he whisked him off to talk in private.

The rest of the cast knows. Rami couldn’t keep it from them. Not on this movie. Gwilym and Ben were immediately accepting and Joe’s always been accepting ever since Rami confessed all those years ago when they worked on The Pacific together. Things had been worse then, with Rami struggling to find himself and figure out where he fit into the world.

While he’s grateful that his friends are accepting, the worst part about it is that ever since he and Joe have started working on Bohemian Rhapsody together, Rami’s crush has come back. He had a crush on Joe years ago and he thought he got over it. He’s pretty sure Joe’s straight, but during this movie Joe keeps dropping tiny hints and making comments that make Rami wonder if he’s not entirely straight.

So he goes to Freddie for advice. He waits for a day where the band is planning to be on set. He’d go to Freddie’s house but all the cats would make his allergies flare up.

“I don’t know what to do,” he says. 

“You could always plant a kiss on him, darling,” Freddie says. He looks larger than life in Rami’s small on set trailer. Even as old as he is, there’s still so much energy in him.

“I don’t think I can do that,” Rami admits. 

Freddie waves a hand. “You can. Jim and I met by--”

“Yes, I know,” Rami says, blushing already even though Freddie hasn’t gotten into the bulk of the story. He’s heard it before and it’s detailed in a way he doesn’t need to rehear the story. Not in graphic detail.

Freddie pats his arm and laughs at his discomfort. “Just tell him, darling. He won’t be upset.”

Rami lokos away uncomfortably. “He might be. I don’t want to lose his friendship. We’ve been friends for--”

“Ten years. I know,” Freddie says, smirking.

Rami sighs. He really doesn’t want to lose Joe’s friendship just because he has a crush. He works himself up into a good worry until it makes Freddie sigh.

“He’s already in love with you, dear.”

“What?” Rami asks, shocked.

Freddie’s smile is gentle and a little amused. “He looks at you like you’re the best thing he’s ever seen. It’s how I feel when I look at Jim. Your boy won’t reject you. Trust me.”

So Rami does just that. He trusts Freddie and takes his advice to heart. 

He invites Joe over for dinner one night and after they’ve eaten and are relaxing with some wine, Rami leans in and kisses him. Just like that. 

Joe takes a moment to respond. But then he starts kissing Rami back and he pushes him back against the couch so he can crawl on top of him. They makeout for what seems like hours. When they break for air, Joe’s smile is so wide.

“Please tell me this isn’t the wine talking,” he says.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” Rami admits.

Joe kisses him again. “So have I. What caused this tonight of all things?”

“I, uh, asked Freddie for advice. He told me to just kiss you.”

Joe starts laughing at that. When he finally stops he says, “I asked John for advice on wooing someone, you know. He told me to write a song. Said it always worked for him.”

Rami smiles. “Did you write me a song?”

Joe shakes his head and looks slightly embarrassed. “No, but I started writing a new screenplay based on you.”

Rami is touched by that. He kisses Joe again because he can’t come up with enough words to describe how he feels.

Looks like Freddie gave the perfect advice after all.


End file.
